


Kneel

by missgnutmeg



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Temporary Character Death, F/M, Female Loki, Friends to Lovers, Living Under a False Name, Loki Does Who He Wants, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missgnutmeg/pseuds/missgnutmeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki runs away from Asgard to end up in disguise as a dancer in 1940's America, where she meets a very special friend who ends up dying in the war.</p><p>70 years later, Captain America meets an old friend he thought long-dead in the most unexpected way.</p><p>A love story in two parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> An experiment with both pre-war and Loki as female that has been keeping me completely distracted from my other stuff.

“You should do it, Nikki. It's good money plus you'll get to travel.”

Loki smiles as his mortal companion makes the suggestion. Truth be known, he could use the work. He's not a prince in this realm; he's not even male at the moment.

“I'll give it some thought. When are auditions?”

He'd found himself on Midgard due, as per usual, to his frustrating oaf of a brother. Sometimes Thor's various passions just got to be too much for Loki. This time, Loki had hidden away, taking a disguise and a temporary life on a backwater realm until he felt ready to deal with Thor once more.

“You're so good, there's no way they'd turn you do. Travel and Captain America! I heard he's quite the cake-eater!”

Loki smiles at the other girl and pushes his long back hair into a bun. “If he's this Adonis rumours claim, he's probably also one hell of a jerk.”

“He's far too handsome for that. You'll have to find out for us.”

 

### 

 

Steve sighs. He certainly hadn't thought _this_ was why he'd allowed himself to undergo the dangerous scientific experiment with Dr. Erskine's serum.

He's nervous. He never has been much of a public speaker, plus there are enough women around that even Bucky would get flustered.

The dancing girls, however seem to ignore him for the most part. Not that he blames them. After all, he is still Steve Rogers underneath all that serum-induced muscle. He's lucky if he can stutter out a proper “beg pardon” when he passes one in the hall without feeling shy. These aren't sophisticated and proper women like Peggy, they're the flirty playful girls he's gotten used to with Bucky and it's not exactly comfortable.

He slowly walks toward the stage rehearsing the lines taped to the back of his shield. He doesn't see this girl until he's practically tripped over her. 

“Oh my God! Sorry. I'm so sorry! Are you okay? I'm sorry!”

She laughs at his blush and stuttering. “I'm fine. Thank you, Captain.” She puts her hand on his arm as her green eyes meet his blue. “Are you nervous?”

His blush becomes deeper. “I've never done this sort of thing before.”

She gives his arm a light squeeze. “Well, don't worry. They'll mostly be looking at us dancers. Besides, you get to hide behind the mask. Be Captain America.”

Steve considers those words and nods. “Thank you, miss...”

“Nikki.” Loki gently pats Steve's cheek. “See you on stage.”

 

### 

 

Loki should've been enraged. The Captain had practically trampled her. But he had been so sweet and shy and genuinely upset about having done it that Loki couldn't stay angry. Even now, as she puts the last touches on her make up to go on stage, she wonders about the gentle giant.

As the tour continues, she starts looking through what news paper articles she can find on him in local libraries, but learning very little about the scientific marvel man. All she can tell is that there is far more to the man than his god-like physique. She often notices him behaving as though he doesn't understand the body he's in, like he's undergone some magical transformation, and it piques her curiosity. Perhaps she's not the only one living in a borrowed form?

 

### 

 

Loki decides to start setting tests before the Captain, to decide his authenticity to her own satisfaction.

The first is simple enough. She makes certain to choose the same bar to drink in after a show as Steve has. Once she can see he's settled, she provokes a situation so that another bar patron comes on too strong and, instead of merely punching him as she normally would, she allows the Captain to see her distress.

He comes up to her, gently putting a hand on her arm. “Excuse me, miss Nikki. I'm thinking of heading back, if you'd care for an escort?”

“Oh, please.” There's that gentlemanly instinct she'd noticed, and as predicted his size is enough to deter her attacker.

“Sir, I'll be taking the lady home.” Steve nods to him. “I'd suggest you consider it yourself.”

The man nods and scuttles away.

Steve turns his attention to Loki and offers his arm. “Miss Nikki, may I?”

Damn this man and his princely manners! Loki takes the offered arm and smiles back to the blonde. “Thank you, Captain.”

“Oh. Please call me Steve.”

“Steve.” She gives his arm a little squeeze. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure, miss. Dames ought to be respected.” He pauses, corrects himself. “Women.”

Loki grins. Clearly the soldier doesn't spend a lot of time speaking to many women. “Steve? You were walking me back to the hotel?”

“Yes. Uh. Yes.” Pink tinges his ears and Loki finds it endearing.

They walk along keeping conversation light – mostly about the show – until they reach the hotel lobby.

Loki quickly kisses Steve's cheek to say goodnight. “Thank you, again, Steven.” The blush she receives in return is heartwarming.

“Any time, miss. You take care of yourself.”

Oh, she plans to. And to take care of him.

 

### 

 

Loki begins to spend more time watching the Captain, now that he's caught her attention. His hobbies seem to include drawing and reading, though he also seems to indulge in whatever exercise he can get. He seems fond of boxing, especially.

Steve (or, more accurately, Captain America) receives dozens of requests for dates, trysts, or one night stands. Even among the dancing girls, he becomes rather popular when they all realize what a sweetheart he actually is by defending them in bars or just general kindness. Loki watches as he turns all the offers down. She wonders if she's the only one who can see the portrait in the compass he keeps in his pocket?

 

### 

 

Another night, another bar, another asshole. Although this one wasn't on purpose. This time, Loki simply punches him like she wants and he backs off. What surprises her is the hand on her shoulder after. She turns quickly, ready to defend, to see the Captain standing behind her.

“Oh! Steve!” She hadn't realized he'd come in and now worries what he might think of her previous game.

“Sorry. Just.” He pauses, rubbing the back of his neck. “Why the heck didn't you do that the last time?”

Loki stiffens, unsure what to admit. She decides to try the truth, just to see what he'll say. “I may have been testing you.”

“Ah. Did I pass?”

Her eyebrows lift, she wasn't expecting the easy humour from the soldier. “Flying colours. Care for a beer with a friend?”

“That sounds really good.” Steve goes to the bar and grabs two pints for them before they sit together at the table. “So why test me?”

“Hmmn? You are a curious man, Captain. Few of your physique are quite so kind. I needed to prove to myself it was real.” Loki curls her hand around the beer, appreciating it's chill.

“Oh.” There's that tinge of pink again. “Well, I'm nothing special. I wasn't even always this size. God was kind to me, so I try my best to share that with the world.”

Loki smiles. “You are a good man. I'm pleased you'll let me be your friend.”

“Well, it's not like I've got a lot of those right now.” 

“What of the lovely woman in your compass?”

“Peggy?” Steve's surprise at Loki noticing the portrait is barely contained. “Oh, she's overseas. I don’t think she really feels for me, anyway.”

Loki takes Steve's hands in hers. “Any woman to earn the love of a man as kind as you would be a fool to turn it away.”

That comment earns a heavy blush. “Thank you, but-”

“I mean it, Steve. Although you certainly don't hurt the eyes, either. You are a good man, deserving of love.”

“Thank you. Really.”

 

### 

 

Their friendship grows slowly over shared pints in each new town of the bond tour. Steve slowly opens up and Loki finds herself more enamoured with each revelation. She also finds herself revealing her own past, though in more veiled terms, with the soldier.

She laughs the night Steve invites her back to his hotel room for cards when the bar is underwhelming. The play for hours and she finally convinces him to let her see the picture of his pre-serum self that he keeps as a reminder. 

“You were adorable. Did you truly have such bad luck with the ladies?”

“My pal Bucky was always setting me up with dates, but I was so shy, I never knew what to say. It almost always ended up badly.”

“I can't believe that.” She brushes the hair out of his eyes. “You have no trouble with me, clearly he was just picking the wrong type of girl.”

“Well.” Steve nods agreement before teasing with a gentle elbow. “You ain't exactly an average dame, Nik.”

She smiles. “True. I guess a guy as special as you just needs an extra special kind of lady.”

“Aw, Nik...”

“I mean it. You're going to find that miss Carter of yours again, and remind her just what a treasure you are. She'll never let you go.”

Steve blushes. “It's not that simple.”

“It really is. Just treat her right, like you do me.” Loki presses one of her fingers to Steve's nose. “Then look at her with those baby blues and give her one of those sincere smiles of yours.”

“Nik, I-”

“Steve.” She grabs him by his collar and places a firm kiss on his mouth, trying to show him he's being ridiculous.

He's shaking as the pull apart. “Nikki, I. I'm not.”

“I don't need your heart, Steve. I'm just a friend who wants you to be happy.”

“So you kiss me?”

“Yes.” Loki's pulls out a handkerchief and is gently wiping her mouth with it. “And you kiss well, so I think Peggy will be happy on that front.”

“Nikki...”

“Steven...” She teases him and places a hand on his stomach. “I could show you all the ways to please a woman, you know. So you truly could be perfect for your Peggy.” 

Steve shakes his head then pulls her into his lap, letting his arms rest around her waist. “You're my closest friend here, Nik. I don't want to risk that. You mean too much to me to risk on a little physical pleasure.”

She rests against his chest. It would be a lie to say she didn't want him, but at the same time his words have only won her heart all the more. He's such a good man. She wishes she could be a little more like him. She lays her arms on top of his. “It was just a silly offer, Steve. Nothing meant by it. Why don't I tell you some more about my oafish brother?”

Steve smiles at the offer and rests his chin on he shoulder. “Does he really look like me?”

“Quite a lot, not so tidy. And much more bold. I think you would be good friends.”

“Tell me more.”

 

### 

 

One night playing cards in Steve's room turns to many nights. They've given up on the pints – Steve can't feel them anyway – and choose instead to enjoy each other's company. The friendship grows until Loki begins to feel it in her bones, but it never seems to go past that for Steve. Loki watches him and knows that great heart he longs for, in turn, longs for someone else.

Loki can't help but laugh at herself for it. She can't decide when it would have happened. Their eighteenth game of poker? The forty-third time he pulled her into his lap while they quietly shared stories of their lives before the war? The fifty-seventh casual mention of Bucky? 

It doesn't truly matter, she decides. What matters is the ache behind her ribs each time he smiles. The curl in her stomach when his chest presses to her back. The catch of her breath each time she sees him walk toward her. She has to do something about it. It's not appropriate for a god to have such feelings for a mere mortal.

It's a Tuesday when the news she suspects will be her salvation comes through. The bond tour will be visiting Europe, performing for the men on the front lines. Steve is ecstatic to be so close to the action. Loki doesn't bother to point out only one third of the dancers will be travelling with him. Nor does she mention that she doesn't even plan to apply.

“England! France! Gosh, I was starting to think I'd never see them. And maybe you'll get to meet Peggy and Bucky! Plus we'll finally be doing something directly for the fighting boys.”

Steve's excitement is contagious and even Loki finds herself smiling as her heart quietly cracks in half. “They won't know what hit them.”

But he's spent enough time with her now, he sees right through it. “Nikki? What's wrong?”

“I'm not coming, Steve.” Her answer comes slowly, quietly. “I'm not one of the girls they picked.”

“But, Nik, you're the best girl out there. How could they?”

Loki gives him a practised smile from her painted lips. “Doesn't matter. You'll just have to write me and tell me all about it.”

“It won't be the same without you.” He grabs both her hands in his and she keeps smiling as though it doesn't hurt at all.

“How will you know the difference?” She shakes her head. “You've never been.”

“I want you there.” He's quite insistent. “Maybe if I just talk to them and-”

“No, Steve.” She cuts him off. “That's not fair to the other girls. Besides. I'm ready to go home.” By which she means her real home, Asgard. Midgard had become too painful. 

Steve's hands have moved up, to hold her at her elbows. “Nikki, what am I going to do without you?”

“Find your friends! Bucky, Peggy. I know how you've missed them.”

“I'll write, I promise.” A fierce loyalty comes through in his voice.

“I look forward to the letters.”

“Can I draw you? That is, may I draw you to keep you with me?”

He gets a genuine warm smile for that question. “Of course you can.”

Steve has her pose standing above him while he kneels before her to sketch. Steve claims its a view he's long wanted her in, as it reminds him of the many times he's woken up to see her sneaking out of the bed and out of his room when he'd fallen asleep while they'd been chatting.

Loki can't help her joy that he wants to remember her for that, for their long nights together even if they were completely platonic. Her heart tugs think just maybe it could mean a little more to him then she'd originally thought.

 

### 

 

When goodbye comes, it's is said quietly, privately. One last pub for a pint, one last game of cards on Steve's bed.

“I'm going to miss you.”

“Me too.”

Steve pulls her into a tight hug. “Don't ever forget I love you, alright? You're one of my closest friends.”

“Steve.” Tears mist in Loki's eyes. “I love you, too. Promise me you won't get into any trouble you can't get yourself back out of.”

“Cross my heart.”

She gently kisses his cheek. “Good luck, Steve Rogers. I think You're going to need it.”

 

### 

 

Steve leaves Loki's life, so Loki leaves it too. He resumes his normal form and returns to Asgard. The only concession he allows himself is a small request that Heimdall tell him of any major events that might involve Steve Rogers. The other god raises an eyebrow but says nothing. Loki returns to being the youngest son and prince, just another way of smiling when ordered and dancing intricate steps. 

The final piece of Loki's heart is crushed the day Heimdall does call him with news. Steve Rogers is gone. Crashed in a plane at sea. Dead.


	2. The God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's old friend is causing all sorts of trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this is a satisfactory end. I basically shoved the entire Avengers movie into like 4 pages of text. XD Well, with some major changes since this Loki is different!

_Damn. This guy packs a wallop!_ Captain America curses to himself as he dodges another blow by ducking behind his shield. He's taking on the god – or so they've been told – that is threatening their realm, but this being seems stronger than him.

This concern is reconfirmed as his shield is knocked away and he's sent sprawling to the ground. He only manages to make it back to his knees when he feels the butt of Loki's spear against the back of his head.

“Kneel!” The god's command is growled out.

Captain America puts his hand on the spear to push it away and looks up to see the face of his opponent. Between the the dark and the fight, he hasn't really seen it clearly. Now he looks up, defiantly. “Not-”

The words die on the Captain's tongue. He freezes. He knows that face. Yes, it's changed but he _knows_ it. _”Nikki?!”_

Loki twitches, looking down at the Captain sharply, clearly recognizing the name. “What did you say?”

“Nikki!” Steve pushes off his helmet and cowl so his face can be seen. “It _is_ you.”

“Steve?” Loki grabs the soldier by the neck and pulls him to his feet, looking straight into his eyes. “I thought you were dead?”

“So did I.” Steve doesn't manage to explain anything else before music blazes over his communicator and a blast of energy sends Loki away from him and into the nearby steps.

Iron Man has his hand up, ready for his second blast. “Make your move, Reindeer Games.”

Loki raises his hands, his armour shimmering and fading away to leave him in his jacket and leathers. 

“Good move.” Iron Moves to stand next to Captain America. “Captain.”

“Mr. Stark. Thank you, but I had this. Natasha, bring the jet down.” He pulls his hand away from the communicator and walks over to Loki, offering it to him as a help up.

Grabbing the Captain's forearm, Loki pulls himself to his feet. “My thanks, Captain. I submit myself to your authority.” He bows his head.

Steve keeps a hold on Loki's arm, guiding him onto the jet and strapping Loki into the rear seat. He leans in and whispers into the god's ear. “We'll talk when we can get more privacy.” Then he pulls away and moves to the front of the jet where he can talk with Natasha and Tony.

 

### 

 

They are well on their way to the helicarrier when the lightening storm begins. Natasha swears at the way it came out of nowhere. Steve questions Loki's discomfort but is distracted when a large thump hits the roof. He and Stark both look up before Stark hits the hatch door and a rather large blonde man enters.

The stranger grabs Loki and jumps out of the jet. Iron Man pulls down his mask and races after. 

Steve, annoyed and angry at everyone in the situation pulls on his helmet and a parachute. 

“These guys come from legends.” Natasha warns. “They're basically Gods.”

“There's only one God, ma'am. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that.” Shield on arm, he dives. He's not letting Loki get away, not when he has so many questions for the god.

On his landing, he forces the fight to stop, putting himself right in the middle of it. Once Thor and Iron Man are able to talk civilly, the Captain walks over to the rock Loki is sitting on and sits next to him.

“You look exactly like her, and you responded to her name but are you really my Nikki?” Steve plays with his shield, not really wanting to look at Loki yet.

“Shall I tell you a secret only we would know?” Loki snorts. “You still owe me a dollar from our last game of poker.”

While that earns a smile, and is technically true, it's not quite enough for Steve. “Lucky guess.”

Loki leans over, pressing his lips to Steve's ear. “As a teenager, you fell in love with your best friend Bucky Barnes. You only gave up hope after his fifth try at hooking you up with one of his dates' friends.”

The Captains face goes eerily calm and he turns to Loki, grabbing his hand. “Only one person knew that.”

“If I had the energy, I'd assume that body for you.” Loki's eyes move downwards, the barest hint of shame in them.

“What's happened?” Steve strokes Loki's cheek with his thumb, the pronounced bruises around his eyes suddenly seeming much more worrisome.

The sound of the jet approaching for its landing begins to drown them out, so Loki leans in once more. “Ask again later.”

 

### 

 

What to do with Loki? It's the question of the day on the helicarrier. Bruce is convinced he's mad, Tony wants to know more about everything, but especially the Captain's apparent connection to him. Thor is also curious about this.

“Captain?” The blonde god looks over curiously.

“Ah. Well?” Steve rubs the back of his neck. “He was one of my dancers during the war.”

“What?” Tony snorts. “No, I've seen that footage. Those are all girls.”

Thor shrugs. “Loki has been known to take many guises in past. It would also explain a previously unknown absence of his.”

“So your brother takes a vacation to earth and just so happens to become Captain America's dancing girl?”

“Yeah, I'm not buying it, either, Bruce.” Tony frowns.

“He had been angry with me.” Thor frowns, rubbing his arm. “He sought to distress me by disappearing for a time. He has done it many times before. I never thought to ask him about his disappearances. I do remember him returning with a sadness about him, though.”

“We were...” The Captain pauses. “Fairly close. She liked me despite my body, not for it.” He interrupts himself again, this time with a broad smile. “She taught me how to cheat at poker.”

Tony raises an eyebrow. “So you were romantically involved with a gender-swapped god of mischief?”

Steve blushes and shakes his head. “No, it wasn't like that at all. I was in love with Peggy, and she encouraged that, gave me advice. We were just close friends.”

“Well.” Nick Fury walks in and looks around at all of them, his Avengers. “If he was such a good friend of yours, why don't you try talking to him for us?”

 

### 

 

Steve slowly approaches the glass cage. He doesn't bother to mask his sound as he's sure the god will hear him, and sure enough Loki turns with a smile. “Ah, they sent me my soldier. Are you to make a plea based on a friendship 70 years gone?”

The soldier shakes his head with a sad smile and presses his hand against the window. “You may physically be my friend, but is the girl I knew even in there, anymore? Was any of what you told me back then true? Loki, you're a liar and a murderer. How can I trust anything you say?”

“You once trusted everything I said.”

“You hadn't killed 80 people then.”

Loki frowns, moving towards the section of glass Steve occupies and pressing his hand over where Steve's would be if the glass wasn't there. “You know this cage can't actually hold me, right? I can leave it any time.”

“So why don't you?”

“Two reasons. First, my ride isn't here.” Loki gives a sardonic smile at that. “And second, you.”

“Me?”

“You, Steven. I can't stop the wheels I've put into motion without being crushed by them. You might be able to, your team. If you can convince them to work together.”

“What do you mean?”

“The army that comes, they are not mine. I simply command them. However, if this conquest fails, my very blood is forfeit.”

“Wait. What? Loki, I don't understand. What did you do?”

“What I had to, to survive. I may be a king on this chessboard, but I am still a game piece. I do not control the game.”

Steve frowns. “How do I help you?”

“You can't. Stop the Chitauri. Send me to face my sentence on Asgard, at the end of this. That is the least cruel of my possible fates.”

“Loki...”

“Steve.” Loki shuts his eyes with a sigh before opening and fixing his gaze on the soldier. “I do not know how to stop this. If I did, I would tell you. Only you.” With that, the camera flickers off and those watching in the other room are left with a blank screen. “I missed you, while you were dead. I had to face a lot of hard truths alone. I've learned that I am a monster, a stolen relic with no right to life, much less love. I've embraced that. It's all I have left.”

“Not all. Loki, I'm here now. I won't give up on you just because life's been hard. You were there for me at my low points, why not let me help you back up?”

“Because I will tarnish you, Steve. My beautiful shining star. Did you ever realize just how much I loved you? But even that, that dirtied you. I was never good enough for you.” Loki sighs and with a wave of his hand the cameras all go back on. “Leave, soldier. Go plan your war.”

Steve wants to stay, to argue, but he knows he won't get anything more from the reticent god, so he backs away and heads back towards the lab to see if they've made any progress.

 

### 

 

Steve has only just made it back to the lab, to Tony and Fury arguing over 'Stage 2' weaponry – which he is quick to side with Tony on as it's exactly what Hydra did – when the entire helicarrier is rocked by the force of an explosion. The impact sends everyone sprawling. Nick is first to recover, demanding status reports as he races for the bridge. Steve and Tony are quick seconds, getting the inventor up and to his suit and both of them out to the damaged turbine as soon as it's reported.

Kept busy by fighting mercenaries and assisting in turbine repairs, Steve doesn't find out the bad news until the debrief. That's when he hears about the Hulk troubles, Thor's disappearance, and the highly orchestrated escape – with the sceptre – on Loki's part. The team has be scattered by Loki's hand and Coulson knocked cold by a staff to the head. 

Though Tony does point out, “He's lucky. Loki could easily have run him through.”

Further discussion with Stark does pinpoint the location for the portal, and Iron Man is sent ahead to slow or stop what he can.

Good news out of the whole mess is that Natasha has managed to de-program Clint back to their side. Steve finds the assassins and flies out with them to join Tony in New York. Steve hopes the rest of the team will figure it out soon.

 

###

 

The portal is huge and terrifying and apparently unclosable. 

Over the comms, Steve learns that Loki has already surrendered up his staff and is currently sitting in Tony's living room drinking scotch. Obviously, Steve is far from thrilled. He'd hoped his former friend would help them, though based on what little Loki has told him he suspects the god is afraid.

The battle is difficult, and the Chitauri awful. Steve is convinced they'll never end it when Natasha finally finds a way to close the portal. He sends her off to the tower, to the staff Loki had given up so easily, and to the generator.

Then come the worst words possible from Tony. “I've got a nuke coming in.”

Helpless to do anything else, Steve watches as Iron Man redirects the missile. Soon he is part of the collective held breath as they wait for that bright armour to reappear. Time is counted in heartbeats but it's no where near long enough when Steve knows they have to shut the portal, they can't wait longer. He orders it closed.

Which, naturally, is when Tony makes his grand re-entrance. Except it's not an entrance, it's a fall. They are all thankful to the Hulk who not only catches him, but startles him back to consciousness. And Steve get's the pleasure of telling the inventor that they've won.

 

### 

 

“Loki.”

“Steven.” The god sighs and sets aside his glass. “It is time for me to be surrendered to Asgard?”

“Not quite yet.” Steve sits on the couch next to Loki and studies him carefully. “You know I asked about you, during the war? They told me you never even applied.”

Loki's brow furrows, not expecting this line of questioning. “I didn't. You didn't need me.”

“Yes I did. Didn't you get any of my letters?” Steve frowns.

Loki shakes his head. He'd gone back to Asgard, he hadn't waited around to have his heartache nurtured. 

“Loki. You were supposed to be commanding these troops. Without you, they fell apart. We'd have had a chance even without the nuke.” Blue eyes search intently for a physical response to match Loki's words.

The god shrugs, pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. “I will not fight against you, Steven.”

“That simple?”

“Yes.” Loki meets Steve's eyes. “It always has been. I don't care if you believe me.”

That's the first crack in Steve's armour he's built around himself. “And what will they do to you on Asgard?”

“Nothing so bad as what Thanos will do if he catches me.”

Steve frowns again. “Could you stay here?”

“You'd be in danger,” Loki's hand reaches out to stroke Steve's cheek. Steve catches it and holds it in place.

“Will you come back to me?”

“I can make no promises. It is likely I face a death sentence.”

“You're the god of lies. Lie to me. Promise you'll come back.” This time, the crack is in Steve's voice and tears threaten as his armour crumbles around him.

“Steven--”

“No.” Steve cuts Loki off with a desperate kiss. His hand clasps the back of the god's neck and holds him close. When they finally break apart, Steve speaks quietly. “I need you to come back. Give me that much hope. We could be each other's second chance.”

Loki gently strokes his hands over Steve's face, his hair, his neck. “Shh. Peace, my love. If there is a way to return to you, I will find it.” He kisses the soldier's forehead.

They're both certain it's the last time they'll ever see each other. 

 

### 

 

### 

 

Time continues as it always does, Steve keeps busy running missions for S.H.I.E.L.D. or volunteering with various organizations. In his down time he likes to read, or hike, or do things like he is today out at a coffee shop observing the world and sketching. 

A new coffee appears before him and he assumes it's the waitress until he hears a woman clear her throat, so he looks up. She's gorgeous. Tall with dark hair and eyes. She smiles at him and reaches out a hand. “Hello. I'm Nikki Ogawa.”

“Nikki?” Steve raises his eyebrow but takes her hand. “Steve Rogers. Grab a seat. Do I know you?”

“I'm not sure.”

“I could have sworn I saw you on the way to Asgard.” He speaks carefully, watching her reaction.

And there it is, that flicker and her smile is Loki's, her eyes flash green for just a heartbeat. “Captain, you are much more clever than they give you credit for.”

Steve chuckles and sips his coffee. “You made it easy. Does this mean we're free to date now?”

“Yes.” Nikki pulls an envelope out of her purse. “My address, and the extra key.”

She pauses, and then grabs a pen and writes a phone number on the envelope as well.

“Do you need mine?” Steve takes the envelope and places it safely in his wallet.

“I have it.” She rises then and leans in to kiss him chastely on the lips. “Come over Friday.”

Steve's heart bounces around his ribcage as he watches her walk away. Still, part of him can't help but wonder what price was paid for Loki to keep his promise.


End file.
